Everlasting Love
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: Phoenix's life was thrown for a loop after losing his badge. But even after his name is cleared and his life straightens out, Something is still missing...And that's one beautiful nun...Spoilers for Trials and Tribulations and Apollo Justice.


Everlasting Love  
>Date: October 3, 2013 Time: 3:20 p.m.<br>Location: Outside the Detention Center

I stood outside of the Detention Center, looking up at the building. Things have been crazy, to say the least. I lost my Attorney's Badge 7 years ago, then I clear my name, retake the bar exam and retrieve it. Maya is now Master of Kurain. She comes to visit my office often, along with Pearls. My life has been thrown into a loop and righted itself again. With the help of my friend and fellow lawyer Apollo Justice, along with my stepdaughter Trucy, a talented magician, we cleared the darkness of the courtroom that had been plaguing the justice system for years.

But even after all of that, I felt things were still not right. I felt a hole in my heart, and it felt deep. Pain started to return to me, pain I thought I had buried 7 years ago, with the case that threatened the lives of Pearls, Maya, and…a young nun named Iris Hawthorne.

_Iris…I thought. It's been so long…_

Iris was the sister of former girlfriend and sociopath Dahlia Hawthorne. During my college years, we dated for 6 months. Then came the case where I was accused of murder, which hurt me. However, the worst came after when the real Dahlia Hawthorne revealed herself as nothing but a lying, cheating, murderer. It broke my heart in two realizing that Dahlia didn't really love me, and further, was that she was trying to kill me. Thanks to Mia Fey, my former mentor, Dahlia was hung for murder, and I was freed.

But that case left me with a scar on my heart for 6 years. It wasn't until she resurfaced again, possessing my assistant Maya Fey, when everything was finally resolved. Turns out it was her sister, Iris, was impersonating Dahlia to get the locket she gave to me back. Her feelings for me prevented her from getting the locket back.

Even though the scar on my heart healed, I was still in pain. When I saw Iris carted off to jail for tampering with the crime scene, I felt crushed. All of my friends as well as I knew she didn't deserve to be in jail. Also, nobody knew how long she was going to be in jail. So I worked hard to end her sentence early. However, I hit a brick wall when I lost my attorney's badge 7 years ago. I used forged evidence without knowing, and I lost my badge. But now, with my badge in hand, and her sentence to expire today, I'm going to help her any way I can.

"Wright." A voice called behind me.  
>I turned, and saw Miles Edgeworth walking towards me.<br>"Hello Edgeworth." I said politely.  
>"Going in then?" he asked.<br>"I want to." I said. "But I'm nervous."  
>Edgeworth chuckled.<p>

"Nervous?" he asked. "Of what? Her being different? You visited her nearly every day."  
>"No it's not that." I said. "It's…"<br>"You're afraid of rejection?" Edgeworth asked.  
>"Something like that." I replied.<br>Edgeworth looked at me, astonished.  
>"Why are you afraid of rejection?" he asked me. "I know she has a choice, but you saved everyone more than once, including her."<br>"I know." I said. "But I feel at fault. Responsible, and incompetent. I mean, I couldn't get her out of her sentence, and its taken 7 years! That's too long for someone who does not deserve to be in jail. I feel like I should've gotten her out earlier!"  
>"Wright." Edgeworth started. "What happened 7 years ago was not your fault. The forged evidence was Kristoph Gavin, not you. Plus, you shouldn't feel at fault for forces you could not control. Iris owes you much for saving her life.<br>"I don't to make her feel she needs to repay me." I said. "I just…want to be with her. I want her to have a normal life."  
>"Then standing around out here isn't going to help or hurt things." Edgeworth said. "Go."<br>I nodded. _I didn't know Edgeworth knew good advice. Then again, he does have experience in this Prosecuting job of his…_  
>"Thanks, Edgeworth." I said.<p>

So I walked into the detention center, and asked what time Iris was being released. The guard told me 4:00 p.m., but I could still talk to her.

So I asked for her and waited. Unsure of what I was going to say first.  
><em>Should I ask her how her day was? I thought. Or maybe I should tell her she looks nice today. Or maybe—<em>

"Feenie?" a voice called to him.  
>"Yaaah!" I yelled, surprised. Iris was across from me, with a shocked look on her face, as my scream had startled her.<br>"Oh!" I said quickly, reddening. "Sorry about that, didn't see you there."  
>She giggled. "It's ok Feenie."<br>"So how have you been?" I asked.  
>"I've been very well, thank you." She said. "I'm so happy that I leave today."<br>I lowered my head. _I still feel ashamed. She should've been out earlier..._  
>Iris noticed my unhappiness.<br>"Feenie?" she asked. "What's wrong?"  
>I looked up at her beautiful face. <em>I don't deserve someone like her…I thought. So kind, gentle, caring, and beautiful.<em>  
>"I'm sorry Iris." I said sadly. "For everything."<br>Iris looked taken aback by my sudden apology.  
>"What?" she asked, confused. "Feenie, why are you apologizing?"<br>"I'm apologizing because you should've been cleared to leave earlier. You don't deserve to be in jail. You're too much of a good person to be here."  
>At that statement, she flushed pink.<br>I continued: "If I hadn't lost my attorney's badge, you could've been free earlier. But I couldn't; I failed in you, Iris. I wish I could have gotten you out earlier."  
>I must have looked pitiful, because Iris's eyes began to water.<br>"F-Feenie…" she said. "It's not your fault. You didn't know that evidence 7 years ago was forged. We all know you were set up; plus, I know you would have worked your hardest to set me free."  
>I looked up at her, feeling better.<br>"Thank you, Iris." I said.  
>"Besides," she continued. "It should be <em>me <em>apologizing to you."  
>I was astonished by the sudden revelation.<br>"W-what?" I asked. "Why? You didn't—"  
>"I deceived you, Feenie." Iris said sadly. "Those 6 months were fake. It wasn't Dahlia, it was me. I only wanted to get the necklace back at first. But near the end of those 6 months, my feelings for you changed. Still, I couldn't face you after that trial. Even after you said that you still believed in me. I know what a weak person I am, and I don't deserve your kindness."<p>

I took in everything she said for a moment in silence. _She didn't deserve me? I don't believe that. She 's not a weak person, and it's me that doesn't deserve her…_

"Iris." I said. "You shouldn't beat yourself up for following your sister's orders. I know you did it to protect me, because if you weren't there, I'd be dead. And those 6 months, they were real Iris. We felt the same for each other, and I knew someone as kind as you would not be someone like your sister. Iris, thank you, for everything.

A tear trickled out from one of Iris's eyes. _That's so sweet…Iris thought._

"Also," I continued. I want to tell you something important."  
>"Yes Feenie?" she asked.<br>Before I was going to tell her, I looked at my watch. 4:00; it's time.  
>Right on cue, the guards went over to her.<br>"Ms. Iris." The guards said. "Your free."  
>They opened the steel door, and she stood up.<br>"Thank you," she told them. She turned back to me. "Feenie…"  
>"Meet me outside." I said.<br>She nodded, and left.

Date: October 3, 2013 Time: 4:05 p.m.  
>Location: Outside the Detention Center<p>

While I waited for her arrival, I kept thinking.  
><em>I have everything I needed. I thought. And I have all of my feelings set straight. I now understand fully.<em>  
>Soon, I saw Iris walk out the door. She spotted me, and ran over to me.<br>"Oh Feenie!" she cried out, tears running down her face.  
>I embraced her in a hug. We stayed embraced for many minutes.<br>We looked at each other, smiling.  
>"Iris…" I said. "I love you."<br>More tears ran down her face.  
>"Oh Feenie!" she cried again. "I love you too!"<br>We embraced in a deep kiss. _I now know, I have no fear. I thought.  
><em>After we broke the long kiss, I decided.  
>"Iris," I asked. "Will you move in and live with me?"<br>Iris was overjoyed by the request.  
>"Yes Feenie!" she cried, happily. "I will!"<br>We embraced in another kiss. Soon afterward, we got in the car.  
>"I'll introduce you to my daughter Trucy, and my apprentice Apollo!" I said happily.<br>"Daughter?" Iris asked nervously. "You have a daughter?"  
>"Stepdaughter." I replied. "Sorry about that. Don't worry! I'm not married!"<br>Iris giggled. "I understand Feenie."

Soon we made it to the Wright Anything Agency. We stepped out of the car and made our way to the door.  
>I wasn't in the office two seconds before I got slapped in the face by Pearls.<br>"Ow!" I cried out.  
>"MR. NICK!" the sound of Pearls' angry voice filled the air.<br>"Pearls!" I replied. "What was that for!"  
>"How dare you betray Mystic Maya!" she yelled angrily. "I will never forgive you! I will—mmph!"<br>She was interrupted by Maya covering Pearls's mouth with her hand.  
>"Hey Nick!" Maya said. "Hello Mystic Iris! I'm so happy that you're free!"<br>Iris smiled. "I'm glad too!"  
>"Hold on a minute, Nick, I'm gonna talk to Pearly here…" Maya said. Pearl's mumbling could still be heard from behind Maya's hand. Maya dragged Pearl away.<br>Iris turned to me.  
>"You deal with this every day?" she asked me.<br>I laughed. "Not quite every day, but close to it. But things are going to be better now."  
>Iris closed the distance between us.<br>"Yes it will…Feenie." She said.

And with that, we embraced in another passionate kiss. But then we were interrupted by the door banging open. There stood Trucy, with Apollo behind her.  
>"DADDY!" Trucy shouted. "Your home!"<br>"Hello Mr. Wright." Apollo said. "Who is this person with you?"  
>"Yeah daddy!" Trucy asked. "Is she a new mommy!"<br>Me and Iris looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes Trucy." I said. "Your very special mommy."


End file.
